


satisfaction

by RiiasShorts



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, CNC, Consensual Non-Consent, F/M, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Smut, is it sexting if its over email
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 01:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiiasShorts/pseuds/RiiasShorts
Summary: Posted 11:17 PMAnonymous:Looking for a female omega in the Chandrila area interested in CNC.Twelve words and Rey is hooked.(title from a madonna song)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 24
Kudos: 194





	satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> okay so first, let me be clear about this because cnc can be a little iffy for some people. i did not tag this fic as rape/non-con because it is not rape. everything is pre-negotiated, there's a safeword, and they're both consenting. they do use the word "rape" and the sex itself could potentially be triggering, but in the context of this fic (which i do develop enough to underline the fact they they're both consenting adults), there are no consent issues. 
> 
> with that out of the way, i'd like to thank the lovely arrum for beta'ing this :) she's on [ twitter ](twitter.com/arrum_rose) and [ archive ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrum_rose/works)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw's for this chapter include alcohol/drunkenness (not in a sexual scenario) and, of course, references to rape
> 
> the little bit of ben's pov in this chapter will be the only ben pov in this fic btw

_Posted 11:17 PM_

_Anonymous:_

_Looking for a female omega in the Chandrila area interested in CNC._

Twelve words and Rey is hooked. 

She’s been perusing forums and increasingly-shady social media sites for days looking for… anything. Any hint of information, any reassurance that she’s not crazy and/or fucked in the head.

The issue at hand is a particular kink of hers. For years, she’d ignored it, hoping it would just go away. But recently, it’s been rearing its head _a lot._ Like, her porn history is questionable at best. “Alarming” might be a better word. Most websites won’t even pull up results for half of the phrases she searches.

So she’s decided it’s high time to just fuck it out of her system. 

The first order of business is searching to find what it’s even called. “Rape kink” feels indelicate, at least to her. “Force fucking” tends to pull up the most results on porn websites, but it doesn’t seem to be a term used outside of toeing the line of terms of service (even though she only ever watches _ethical_ porn, thank you very much). Eventually, after some Googling, she comes up with “consensual non-consent,” or CNC.

Next step is forums. She looks for omegas who share the kink with her, and she learns a lot about why it’s even a thing, but that’s not what she’s here for. She’s here to find an alpha willing to do this safely.

She ends up down some dark hole of the internet, on scarily-kinky forums, and only then does she find the anonymous comment posted at 11:17 PM. 

After staring at the post for a while, weighing the pros and cons, she hits “comment”.

_i’m interested._

A day later, he’s replied with an email address, which she quickly fires a message off to. It seems to be similarly anonymous, so she uses one of her own that can’t be traced back to her. Internet safety and all. To be fair, he is a stranger. 

Only an hour later, his comment with the email address has been deleted, and there’s a reply to her email sitting in her inbox. 

* * *

Ben is not sober when he anonymously posts the most optimistic thing he’s ever put on the internet.

He’s had his fair share of whiskey, and he’s alone in his apartment, and _goddammit_ he’s horny.

Somehow, his inebriated brain remembers a website he’d discovered in college. With clumsy, drunken fingers, he types in the URL and, thank god, remembers to click “post anonymously” after he’s typed up a short message.

Then he downs the rest of his whiskey, puts the glass in the sink, and goes to pop a knot in the shower. His dick is already uncomfortable, half-hard in his slacks.

No way anyone is actually going to respond to it, but an alpha can dream.

* * *

Subject: _hi_

Message:

_hi :) i responded to your post about an omega interested in cnc in the chandrila area?_

Subject: _Re: hi_

Message:

_Hello. Am I correct in assuming you’re a female omega who lives in/near Chandrila?_

Subject: _Re: Re: hi_

Message:

_yeah, i’m downtown. are you an alpha or a beta? and a guy or a girl?_

Subject: _Re: Re: Re: hi_

Message:

_I’m a male alpha._

_Before we go any further, I want to make sure you are fully aware of what CNC is and the implications of it._

Subject: _Re: Re: Re: Re: hi_

Message:

_yes, i’m aware. i expect to pre-negotiate everything and agree on a safeword IF we choose to meet in person. and that’s on top of other shit so i know you’re not a creep or a rapist._

Subject: _Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: hi_

Message:

_Good. I expect the same and will vet you similarly. And I will not push you to meet in person if you aren’t comfortable._

Subject: _Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: hi_

Message:

_okay sounds good. what are you looking for?_

Subject: _Expectations_

Message:

_I’m looking for:_

  * _discretion_
  * _a one-time occurrence_
  * _consent on both of our ends_
  * _split costs of a third-party location (hotel, etc)_



_In terms of the more sexual side of things, I am interested in:_

  * _rape play, obviously (vaginal definitely, possibly oral)_
  * _knotting (vaginal)_
  * _dirty talk_
  * _can include praise and/or degradation, whatever you like_
  * _rough sex. I will manhandle you. I will use you how I want to. You’re expected to take it._
  * _possibly fucking you in your sleep, if you’re comfortable with that_
  * _of course, everything stops if you safeword_



_My biggest concern is, above rape play, the roughness._

Subject: _Re: Expectations_

Message:

_in order…_

_expectations:_

  * _discretion: agreed. this is mutual._
  * _one-time: sure, though i’m not opposed to more as long as it doesn’t turn into something emotional or that requires commitment_
  * _consent: of course_
  * _split cost: sounds good_



_sexual stuff:_

  * _rape play: yes of course. i promise not to bite your dick._
  * _knotting: okay, though we need to talk about health and contraception_
  * _dirty talk: yes please_
  * _praise/degradation: either (and more)_
  * _rough sex: i can take it_
  * _sex while sleeping: never tried that before but it sounds hot so sure. we’ll talk more about it._
  * _safeword: yes. if this isn’t agreed upon, i’m out._
  * _don’t break any bones or permanently injure me and i’ll be fine._



_MY requests, on top of that, are:_

  * _background checks, proof that you’re free of any STIs, and blockers_
  * _aftercare (morning after probably, idk i’ve never done this before)_
  * _tap out if i’m unable to speak for whatever reason_
  * _don’t tie me up. holding me down is fine_



_i’ll probably think of more but that’s all for now._

Subject: _Re: Re: Expectations_

Message:

_Perfect. What do you want me to call you? I’ll want to see your ID at some point (you can block out last name, address, etc), so I’ll know your first name, but I can call you something else if you’d like._

Subject: _Re: Re: Re: Expectations_

Message:

_rey is fine, it’s my first name. you?_

Subject: _Re: Re: Re: Re: Expectations_

Message:

_Alright, Rey. You can call me Ben, my name, for now. We can discuss name-calling during sex later._

Subject: _what next?_

Message:

_i’m definitely not diving straight into meeting in person, so do you have anything you’d like to do/discuss next?_

Subject: _Re: what next?_

Message:

_Perhaps basic descriptions? No need to send a picture if you’re not comfortable with that._

_I’m 6’4. I have shoulder-length black hair. Brown eyes. Weird face. Not sure what else you want to know._

Subject: _me_

Message:

_lol “weird face” okay i def want to see a pic eventually_

_i’m 5’7 (and drooling over 6’4 IF you’re not lying). long-ish brown hair, nothing special. hazel eyes. my face… i have freckles, i guess? kinda tan. i’m a runner. official member of the itty bitty titty committee._

Subject: _Re: me_

Message:

_When it’s time for pictures, I’ll send one. And I wouldn’t lie about my height. You sound beautiful._

_...An official member of what?_

Subject: _Re: Re: me_

Message:

_all men/alphas say they aren’t lying about their height and then they turn out to be shorter than i am. disappointing. hmph._

_...it just means my tits are small, dude._

Subject: _Re: Re: Re: me_

Message:

_Dodging the compliment, I see._

Subject: _Re: Re: Re: Re: me_

Message:

_not accepting it because there’s no way you can know if i’m beautiful or not._

_dodging the small tits, i see._

Subject: _Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: me_

Message:

_Call it a gut feeling._

_And I would do no such thing._

Subject: _Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: me_

Message:

_hm sounds fake_

Subject: _Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: me_

Message:

_Don’t you trust me?_

Subject: _Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: me_

Message:

_not at all._

Subject: _Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: me_

Message:

_Smart girl._

Subject: _for the love of god just start a new chain instead of re’ing every time_

Message:

[This email contains no contents.]

Subject: _Should I just put my message in the subject line now?_

Message:

_Brat._

Subject: _that’s better than a million re’s, at least_

Message:

_what about it?_

Subject: _Hm._

Message:

_I guess I’ll just have to rape you into being a good girl._

Subject: _fuck_

Message:

_guess so_

_(so we’re dirty talking now?)_

Subject: _Re: fuck_

Message:

_(Only if you’re okay with that.)_

Subject: _keep going_

Message: 

[This email has no contents.]

Subject: _Good girl._

Message:

_I’ll knot that pussy nice and deep so you can’t struggle. Make you purr on my cock like a sweet little omega. Keep you stuck on my knot all night, till you’re so full that you have no choice to take it whenever I want to fuck my dick back inside you._

Subject: _Re: Good girl._

Message:

_i want it alpha_

Subject: _Re: Re: Good girl._

Message:

_Trust me baby, you won’t._

Subject: _Re: Re: Re: Good girl._

Message:

_are you gonna force me?_

Subject: _Re: Re: Re: Re: Good girl._

Message:

_Yeah, I’m gonna force you. I’m going to pin you under me and make you cry. You’ll be all bruised and sore, but I still won’t stop._

Subject: _Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Good girl._

Message:

_what if i struggle and get away?_

Subject: _Tell me if you want to stop._

Message:

_You won’t. You’re too small, I’ll just keep you nice and prone. But if you do, I’ll catch you and rape you against whatever I can find. A wall, a table, whatever. I’ll just force my cock in that tight cunt and make you take a nice fat knot. Then you’ll be a complacent little slut._

Subject: _i will if i do, but i don’t right now_

Message:

_keep talking_

Subject: _Good_

Message:

_Soon you’ll just be my little whore, nothing more than a fucktoy for me to rape when I need a cunt to knot. You’ll scream and cry, but I won’t stop. I have to cum, baby, you understand. Even though all you have to do is lie there and take it, you’ll still try to get me off of you. But it doesn’t matter because I’ll just catch you and force myself back inside. You’ll just be a cocksleeve for me, my sweet omega._

Subject: _Re: Good_

Message:

_i’m not your sweet omega_

Subject: _My sweet omega_

Message:

_Yes you are. You’ll take my cock whenever I want._

Subject: _fuck you._

Message:

_never._

Subject: _Always._

Message:

[This email has no contents.]

Subject: _1 attachment_

Message:

[JPEG file, Alternate text: my pussy]

Subject: _Re: 1 attachment_

Message:

[JPEG file, Alternate text: A knot for my sweet omega]

Subject: _Re: Re: 1 attachment_

Message:

_fuck, you’re big_

Subject: _Re: Re: Re: 1 attachment_

Message:

_You can take it._

Subject: _Re: Re: Re: Re: 1 attachment_

Message:

_it’s too big, alpha_

Subject: _Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: 1 attachment_

Message:

_That doesn’t matter. I’ll fuck you with it anyway._

Subject: _about those background checks…_

Message:

_i’m sold_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> arrum made fun of me for the email nudes :(
> 
> god im... so sorry

**Author's Note:**

> if you for whatever reason still want to interact with me after this (i jest), then i'm on [twitter](twitter.com/riiasshorts)


End file.
